


Tim/Kon Kiss

by ratcreature



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice
Genre: Costumes, Digital Art, Fanart, French Kissing, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Kon are kissing, set vaguely during their Young Justice era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim/Kon Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Media: Wacom tablet and GIMP
> 
> I tried drawing completely with a tablet for the first time, which turned out to be much harder than expected, so for practice I started drawing with a photo as guide for posture and then added costumes, changing hair and faces a bit and such, rather than sketching directly without tracing anything. The underlying photo base I started from was [this gay wallpaper](http://www.manpaper.com/archive/mp/01g_114a.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
